


Matters of Principal

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Missyadventures [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bratty Sub Isak, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Feminization, Filming, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polite Dom Even, Polyamory, Porn, Schoolgirls, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: I knooooooow. I know. Not sorry. Blame Memine for this one, again. And my writing slump that apparently agreed to set me free *only* for this purpose. Rude.In this totally angst free, hot and at times fluffy scene a third year Magnus is in trouble with principal Even, and his girlfriend Issy-Missy hurries to the rescue.It's porn with a stupid plot. Everyone's over 18 in the fantasy they're enacting here. They're exploring their poly relationship with love, care and tenderness. And a light bdsm session.I hope you like it! Please give me treats? Pretty please?





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus stands behind the curtain and tries to stay still. It’s not an easy task, because he can still smell Issy-Missy’s bubble gum in the air. She walked past him a couple of seconds ago and she looked incredible. She still does. She is wearing her red cheerleader jacket, probably nothing under it. Her hands are in the jacket’s pockets. She blows a pink ball of bubble gum between her red red lips, and there is a wicked spark in her eyes, peeking through the long, thick fake eyelashes. The pleated skirt barely covers her ass, and does nothing to hide the suspenders that are holding up her long, white cotton stockings, decorated with two red stripes around her soft, smooth thighs. The white Converse shoes have red laces and complete the look perfectly.

Shit, just seeing her makes Magnus so hard. They haven’t even started yet, and he is aching and throbbing.

He has the best girlfriend ever. And boyfriend, and his boyfriend has the best boyfriend one can imagine and Magnus doesn’t mind it’s not him. He is more than happy to be dating Evak, because it feels like he’s dating true love itself. And the sex is hot as fuck, even if he’s not taking part in it.

A bit like now. He is standing behind a curtain, holding his phone, filming the scene unfolding in front of him. It’s all part of the game. He has been bad, and he is in trouble, and Issy-Missy is here to get him out of it. The filming was her idea, she said they need to get some leverage on the principal in case Magnus gets in trouble with him again. So here Magnus is. More than happy to be witnessing this scene, and equally happy to record it.

Even raises his eyes from his papers. He’s sitting behind the kitchen table that is now doubling as a desk. At least it’s sturdy enough.

“How can I help you, miss?”

Issy-Missy pops her bubble and draws the gum in her mouth with her tongue, with no hurry at all. Then she flashes the man a smile.

“You run the place?”

Even lifts his brow at her.

“One could put it like that, yes. I’m the headmaster.”

She nods and blows another bubble. She keeps her eyes locked with Even’s as she does so. The bubble pops and Magnus can smell the gum again.

“Well, mister boss-man, I have a bone to pick with you.”

Even puts his papers away, slowly. He can’t take his eyes off of Issy-Missy, and Magnus can’t blame him. He flips the phone horizontally so he can fit them both on the screen. Even looks hot too, in his dark gray suit and his hair combed back.

“How come? I don’t remember seeing you around here before.”

Issy-Missy throws her head back when she laughs. Her curls bounce seductively when she does that, and she knows it. She curves her back as well, grabs her own fingers above her head and stretches for a bit. The hem of her jacket rises and both Magnus and Even can see that she really isn’t wearing anything under it. They see her waist, her lovely skin, and Magnus bites his tongue to keep quiet.

“Oh, it’s my first time around. My boyfriend goes here.”

The word still feels warm inside Magnus. Boyfriend. He is Issy-Missy’s boyfriend, and Isak is his boyfriend, and every day he gets confused all over again by how okay he is with that. It feels so natural.

Issy-Missy walks around the room, fondling everything she meets. The potted plant, the picture frames, the books in the shelf. She drops a pen and bends over to pick it up. She makes a point of showing off her ass to the headmaster.

“Miss, how can I help you?” Even asks again. He sounds a bit impatient. Or maybe it’s just hidden heat. Magnus can totally relate. His dick is hard as a rock. It has been ever since he saw Isak change his clothes and turn into this creature of fantasy and lust. The longest ten minutes of his life, really.

Issy-Missy looks at Even over her shoulder.

“Actually I’m here to see if I could help you, sir.”

Magnus can see from Even’s face what that word does to him.  _ Sir. _ He knows Even is just as hard as he is. Fuck, this is awesome.

“Oh?”

“You see, my boyfriend has passed his ten percent limit.” Issy-Missy opens her eyes wide and pouts her lips as she turns around. She does it fast enough to make her skirt spin and reveal her black lace panties. Issy-Missy does not colour co-ordinate her lingerie, she’s too cool for that. “But it’s all my fault, sir. He shouldn’t have to suffer because of something I’ve done, don’t you agree?”

“The rules about absence are same for everyone, miss. And simple enough for every student to follow.” Even’s voice is thicker now. Darker. It makes the hair on the back of Magnus’ neck stand up in the most pleasant way.

“Oh, but sir, please. Let me explain.” Issy-Missy walks back to the table, around it, and sits on it. She leans back on her hands and shows off her belly button. Isak’s dick is making her skirt bulge very prominently, too, and she spreads her legs a bit to give it a spotlight. “He’s been staying up at night.”

Even doesn’t say anything at first. He’s too busy staring at Issy-Missy’s hip area. Then he coughs a bit.

“Does he have trouble getting sleep?”

“Oh, yes sir, yes he does. He can’t possibly sleep from all the moaning I’m making when I ride his dick.”

Magnus stifles a chuckle. Issy-Missy is impossible. And funny, and beautiful, and perfect. Principal Even doesn’t seem to be amused. But he doesn’t look away. How could he, really?

“Perhaps you should try not riding his --” Even pauses, then decides to just fuck it. “Dick. All night long.”

Her mouth is so round when she opens it in shock. She doesn’t suck dick, but Magnus sure would like the idea of those red lips wrapped around his.

“But sir, have you seen him? How could I possibly resist that?”

Her words make Magnus blush. He is happy he is behind the curtain so they can’t see him. He’s still having a bit of difficulties to believe it, but still hearing Issy-Missy say that she finds him hot feels really nice.

“I don’t look at my students like that. I’m their headmaster. And married.”

“She’s a very lucky girl, sir.”

“Boy.”

“Oh..does that mean you don’t like me?” She tilts her head, batting her eyelashes, pouting her lips. Magnus has to fight the urge to dash out and pin her down on that table.

“Well --” Even is staring at the suspenders. They’re white, and they are simply begging to be snapped. Even does just that. The sound makes both Magnus and Issy-Missy gasp quietly. “I wouldn’t want to lie. It’s impolite.”

“Sir, in case you haven’t noticed, so am I.” Issy-Missy flings her leg over headmaster Even’s head. She is now straddling the lucky bastard, sitting on his desk in front of him, her legs spread. Magnus can smell her heat, just a hint of it, and it makes his mouth water.

Even snaps the suspender again, sharper this time. Issy-Missy squeaks and slaps his fingers lightly.

“Stop that. That’s rude.”

Magnus smiles in his hideout. That’s his girl. Snappy. You don’t cross her just like that. Principal Even hums apologetically.

“Sorry, sorry. But, miss --?”

“Issy-Missy.”

“Miss Issy-Missy, your boyfriend has missed over half his classes. I can’t possibly simply let that slide.”

“How about you let this slide in between my legs?” Issy-Missy asks, stroking at Even’s groin with her foot. She has slipped her shoe off without anyone noticing, sneaky little thing. The touch makes Even moan involuntarily, at the back of his throat. Issy-Missy takes note and keeps going. “Has anyone ever given you a footjob, sir?”

Magnus feels his mouth dry up all of a sudden. It’s so surreal, so bizarre, so abnormal, that the thought arouses him. He’s not into feet, in general, but right now this very moment that mental image, of Issy-Missy giving him a footjob wearing those girly, innocent stockings, makes him squirm a bit. Ffffuck.

“No, thank you”, Even says. He grabs Issy-Missy’s ankle gently but firmly and moves it aside. His fingers travel up her leg, past the knee and along her thigh all the way under her skirt. Just on her thigh, he’s not touching any naughty bits yet, those bits begging to be touched. When principal Even squeezes on that milky flesh tighter Issy-Missy makes a delighted little  _ oh. _

“Alright. Maybe we can come to an agreement about your boyfriend’s absence. But then there’s still your arrogance and misconduct to consider, hm?”

Arrogance and misconduct are on top of Issy-Missy’s resume, Magnus thinks, smiling. He is so turned on and so happy at the same time it’s almost freaky.

Issy-Missy flashes one of her signature filthy grins. She’s still chewing her gum, and now blows a big pink bubble at headmaster Even’s face. He’s not impressed, fool. He takes a pencil and pops the bubble with it, then he pulls out a tissue and holds it on his palm in front of her face.

“Come on. Give it to me, please.”

She sticks her tongue out, holding the gum on its tip, and presses it down on Even’s palm. Suddenly Even bends his fingers and grabs her jaw, pushing his thumb on her tongue, holding it against the bottom of her mouth. By the turn of his wrist Magnus figures she’s trying to bite.

“Do not bite me, young lady”, Even says. His voice is different now. It’s stern. It makes Magnus shiver and Issy-Missy squirm, delighted. Magnus is so fucking privileged to be able to watch this scene like this. Issy-Missy and mister Even playing together. They keep wrestling for a moment until Issy-Missy yields. She relaxes, letting Even hold her from the mouth. Even stretches his index finger out and strokes at her cheek.

“Now that’s a good girl”, he whispers, and Magnus has to unzip his jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as principal Even lets go of Issy-Missy’s mouth she clacks her teeth together. Even grabs her cheeks this time, mushing them together, forcing her to part her lips.

“My patience is running thin with you, missy. Do not cross me.”

Even stands up slowly, still holding her face. He pushes her down as he goes. She gets pinned down on her back on the desk, and she stays there even though Even releases his grip. He runs his hand down along her body, over her chest, along her ribs, by her waistline and past her hip. He grabs her thighs and yanks her ass over the edge of the table. It pulls a short gasping moan out of her.

“Then again, it’s too late for that, isn’t it?”

Issy-Missy looks incredible, laid down like that. Her back is arched a bit, her chest pushing up in the air, all of her is so open and receiving and eager to be just taken. Magnus swallows, hard, as his eyes get caught on the skirt that’s gathered round her waist and now reveals her panties and Isak’s dick trying to push its way out through the lace. The image is displayed in front of him only for a second or two, but it gets permanently carved into his memory. He can come back to it any time. He will probably do that frequently.

After those seconds have passed Even grabs her hips and flips her over impressively effortlessly. It makes her shriek, delighted, and wiggle her ass while giggling.

“Oooh, sir headmaster, sir, you’re a naughty man, aren’t you?”

Magnus shoves his hand in his pants when Even pushes the skirt up to Issy-Missy’s lower back and pulls her panties down under her cheeks. His dick feels almost hot against his hand, it’s so hard and full. He’s panting softly, trying to keep quiet.

It’s just so difficult when watching Even take a wide wooden ruler in his hand. Even steps on the other side of her, so that Magnus can see and film everything. Magnus can see Even’s big hand cup Issy-Missy’s ass. He can see the smile on her lips when she pushes up against the touch. Magnus is so jealous of Even right now, but in a good way. It feels hot and tingly, not black and corrosive.

Even strokes Issy-Missy’s ass with the ruler to let her know what’s coming. She relaxes, preparing herself for the blow. When it comes, the quick whip and the hard slap, the sharp squeak of hers, Magnus grabs his dick hard. Shit. This is too good.

“You are a bad, naughty little thing”, Even says firmly. It makes both Issy-Missy and Magnus squirm. “In dire need of discipline.”

“And you’re a perv, sir.”

Even takes the hint and whacks at her ass again. Harder this time, Magnus can see the flesh give in and quiver from the power of the strike. She moans, loud, but she is still not satisfied.

“Is that the best you can do, old man?”

Ohhh, fuck, she wants it hard. Magnus can see his own heat all over Even’s face. Even presses his big hand on her lower back to keep her steady. He raises his hand, and the ruler, high above his head, he twists his body to pull more power from his back and he hits. Hard. Twice, once on each cheek. The practicing shows. Even keeps the ruler perfectly flat so he doesn’t cut skin or flesh with the edges or corners, not even when he hits hard.

She moans so loud. She rises on her toes to push her ass up in the air. She rocks her hips a bit, begging for more. Even gives it to her. It’s her pleasure, Magnus thinks feverishly through the thick mist of his lust, it’s what does it for Magnus. Her unashamed pleasure that she never holds back one bit. Her cheek is pressed on the desk, her lipstick smudges on it and all she wants is more, more, more. Her ass is turning pink, strike by strike, and the sounds of the wood hitting flesh mix with her moans and make Magnus’ head spin.

Even doesn’t stop until her ass is glowing bright red and hot. Magnus would give a lot to be able to press his cheek against the flustered, battered skin. And his lips. His tongue. He is moving his fingers up and down along his dick, slowly, without really noticing he’s doing it. He’s focused on Issy-Missy and Even.

Fuck, they look like porn stars.

Even flips her on her back again. He’s standing between her legs, and Magnus can see through his pants how hard he is. He looks so much older, his pose is so commanding and full of authority. Issy-Missy submitting to him makes Magnus squirm in his heat. Issy-Missy raises and bends her leg, and strokes at Even’s dick with her foot again.

“Is this for me, sir?”

Oh god, her smile is the filthiest, most eager smile ever. Irresistible. Even grabs her foot and moves it aside.

“Rude. Obnoxious.  _ And _ impatient.”

“Don’t forget naughty.”

Even chuckles. It sounds like a dark purr. Magnus squirms again. Even is so fucking perfect, it’s hard to handle at times. Especially at times like this.

“How could I?”

Even slides his grib up along her leg behind her knee. He pulls, hard and fast, and makes her hips slam against his.

“Ohhh fuck! Fuck me! Please, sir?”

Oh yes, sir, please, please. Fuck her. Please. Magnus is trying to keep the phone from shaking but it is hard, he is touching himself with a purpose now. He can’t help it. He has to.

Fuck her.

Fuck her!

Even takes the lube and a condom from his briefcase. Magnus bites on his arm to keep quiet. The condom is the perfect touch, it really makes this fantasy feel real. Issy-Missy is such a slut, she fucks half the city and she loves it. She’s the right girl for this job.

Her panties stop her from spreading her legs further. She slips her thumbs under the waistband and slides the lace down. Isak’s hard dick springs up, grateful for its freedom. Magnus can’t pull his eyes away from it. He wants to touch it. He can’t wait to touch it. For now he just has to watch Even place his palm on it, his fingers pointing down. He strokes at it slowly.

“Oh, you’re so wet already. Naughty, naughty girl. A real proper slut, aren’t you?”

Issy-Missy is squirming. Her legs are shaking. She wants this so bad.

“Please, sir, let me please you. Let me satisfy you.”

Even moves his hand slowly. Magnus can imagine how hot and hard Isak’s dick is. It’s as hot and hard as his own is in his hand, that’s moving faster now. He just has to come, he can’t stop anymore. He doesn’t want to stop. Even pushes his hand lower, the tip of his middle finger presses against her rim.

“Nice and tight. Just the way I like it.”

“Ohhhh fuck --”

That’s Isak’s voice. He’s so turned on he’s forgetting the rules of the game. That’s so fucking hot, oh god. Even seems to think so too, he bends down and kisses his neck. Whispers something in his ear that Magnus can’t hear. Isak nods, brushes his lips on Even’s cheek and then pushes his ass harder against Even’s hand. The game is on again.

“It’s all wet and ready for you, sir.”

Oh god please just fuck her already! How can anyone resist that sight for this long? If Magnus was in Even’s place he’d be buried deep inside her by now. Maybe. He still hadn’t taken that step with her, he knows how Isak’s dick feels and tastes like but they haven’t fucked properly. Yet. Maybe they never will, but the thought of it is still hot as fuck.

Finally Even unbuckles his belt. He unbuttons and unzips his pants and finally, finally, finally he takes his dick out. Magnus parts his lips when he sees it. It’s beautiful. Mesmerizing. The way it makes Isak and Issy-Missy sound is out of this world. Even reaches over Issy-Missy and lets her break the condom packet with her teeth. She’s squirming on the table, impatiently, Even has been taking his time with her. Made her horny and needy. Magnus keeps looking at his dick, his mouth is feeling wet.

Even puts the condom in its place. Then he takes the lube and spreads it on his fingers. Isak’s ass has been prepared for this by sir Fucksalot and a plug, and he can sink two fingers inside at once. It makes her scream. She pushes her head back, eyes closed, and howls like an animal. Magnus closes his eyes for a second, savoring the feeling that travels from his ears down his spine into his pulsing dick.

When he opens his eyes Even has grabbed her hips and positioned his tip against her. Oh fuck. It’s going to happen now. It’s finally going to happen, headmaster Even is going to fuck his girlfriend. Magnus moves his hand faster, his hips buck occasionally, and then Even pushes in. He pushes in hard, all the way to the bottom, and she is howling again. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer, and Magnus knows it now. He wants that. He wants to feel those legs against his back. Some day.

“Oh fucking fuck give it to me hard!”

Even does. He does. He pins her down on the desk and fucks her. Magnus can’t see the actual penetration, but he knows what it looks like, and the scene in front of him is hotter anyway. Her head tilted back. Her waistline bared by her jacket riding up. The skirt scrunched up around her hips, the panties hanging from her ankle, those fucking stockings -- and Even between her legs, tall and commanding, still wearing his suit. The bit of sweat on his brow. Magnus feels this powerful urge to lick it off.

They look so hot together. They look so perfect. They’re Evak.

Even pulls the skirt over Isak’s dick and leaves his hand under there. Magnus can see the movement and knows Even is jerking it off while fucking her. Rubbing her clit with years of expertise, and Magnus can hear just how much she’s enjoying it. Issy-Missy grabs Even’s arms and claws her way up, she sits up with Even’s dick inside her and wraps her arms around him.

She comes screaming. Even holds her as long as she keeps making sounds, then lowers her carefully down again. She’s panting, she’s smiling, her eyes are full of starlight.

“Ohhh ffffuck!”

Even turns to look. Magnus is standing behind the curtain, barely hidden, his dick still in his hand and a mess of his cum all over the side and back of his palm. He’s panting, blushing intensely, and when Even walks to him his legs are shaking. Even pulls the curtain aside and looks at him.

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

Magnus feels himself get hard in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one might have noticed, this will have (at least?!) one more chapter.
> 
> Magnus wanted to TALK. AGAIN. Gah.
> 
> At least it's soft and sweet.

Magnus stares at Even, his eyes wide. He’s a mess, his hair is glued to his forehead, his gunk all over his hand. Panting. Hard. Holding the phone in his other hand. Even zips up and closes the button so he gets his hands free, and he takes the phone from Magnus.

“A secret ploy? Against me?” Even looks over his shoulder at Issy-Missy, who is just laying on the table minding her own business. “I suppose this was your idea?”

She doesn’t answer. Magnus can’t speak. He’s just staring at Even, who is smelling like sex, this whole room reeks of it and Magnus can’t feel his legs anymore. He can only feel his hard dick, throbbing hot in his hand.

Even can tell. The stern look on his face dissolves and he steps back.

“Mags, are you okay?”

Magnus blinks. He nods. He shakes his head.

Even smiles.

“I suggest you step out of there and we have a little talk.”

Isak agrees. He turns on his side on the table and nods at Magnus, encouragingly. Magnus lets go of his dick, slowly, and walks to Isak with Even. He wipes his hand on his shirt on the way.

“I’m sorry”, he tries, but Isak takes his hand and shakes his head.

“Nothing to be sorry about. We got carried away with the game and ambushed you, and that’s not cool of us.”

“Thanks for saying  _ we _ when you mean me, love”, Even says. Isak blows him a kiss and looks at Magnus again.

“Is this something you might want to try sometime? Getting involved?”

Magnus has to sit down. He does so on the edge of the table. It seems to hold, good.

“Well.” Magnus licks his lips quickly. His mouth feels so dry all of a sudden. “To be honest, in my head I already kinda did?”

Magnus can feel Isak’s hand stroke at the side of his thigh. It’s not a seductive touch, but a comforting one.

“Once we’re being honest, that’s what was going on in my head as well.”

They both look at Even. He shrugs with one shoulder.

“I’m the one who approached him, so.”

Magnus looks at Isak again, then at Even. Isak’s hand feels nice on his thigh.

“So, what now?”

Isak presses his temple on Magnus’ shoulder. He can smell the hairspray and her perfume.

“It’s up to you, boyfriend. What would you want to happen?”

Magnus has no idea. But he knows he doesn’t want to have this conversation like this, with Isak and Even still midway in character.

“Can we take a bath?”

Even looks at them both, confused.

“We will never fit in the tub.”

Magnus laughs. The thought is hilarious. Legs and arms everywhere, they’d be like some deformed alien bug in there.

“No. No. Not all at once. But..together.”

Isak catches on. Probably because he remembers a certain bathtime with Magnus from earlier. He smiles and slides off the table, taking both Even’s and Magnus’ hand.

“I like the sound of that. Come on.”

They go to the bathroom. Once they get there Isak steps in front of Magnus and nods. Magnus grabs the tab of the zipper on the jacket and pulls it down, slowly. He is peeling her off Isak, because she is not welcome in this gathering. Magnus pushes the jacket gently down from Isak’s shoulders, his hands stopping to appreciate their form. Isak is beautiful, every bit of him, and the more Magnus gets to know his body the more he likes it.

It’s real quiet in the bathroom. The only sounds are clothes rustling and hand stroking skin. An off snap of a suspender clasp. Magnus gets on his knees on the floor to remove the stockings. He rolls them down as slowly as he can, like performing an act of worship. Perhaps it is. It feels like it. While he’s at it Isak wipes his makeup off, with Even’s help. When Magnus looks up from the floor he sees only his boyfriend. The sight makes him smile, a bit shy.

Then he looks up at Even. First all he can see are Even’s legs. They go on forever. When Magnus is sitting down here, looking up like this, he feels an urge to climb up that man like a tree. Even looks down at him, and Magnus can tell he is aroused by this setting. He knows how Even looks when he’s turned on.

An image flashes in Magnus’ head. The booth, the hole in the wall, and Even’s fingers curling over the top edge. His semi is full on hard again, awakened by that memory. Isak moves behind his back. Magnus can hear water run into the tub. Isak is letting them have this moment alone while still being there for both of them, and for that, Magnus is grateful.

“I want Isak more”, Magnus whispers, blushing, “but you are the hottest person on this planet. Especially when you’re with him.”

Even hums, low and soft. It feels warm in Magnus’ belly. His lips drop apart when Even strokes on his cheek. His hand is so big, it feels like it could cover Magnus’ whole face all by itself.

“You don’t have to do anything that doesn’t feel right. Like you’d be comfortable with it also afterwards.”

“You shouldn’t, either”, Isak adds from the background, and Even nods. Magnus nods too, he agrees. He could have just let Even have his way with him on the table, but how would he have felt about it tomorrow? He had no idea, and that’s why it’s a good thing he didn’t do it.

“Why now?” Magnus asks Even. It’s the most pressing question in his mind. Even had never before attended when Isak or Issy-Missy got it on with Magnus, and when Magnus had watched them with Even there hadn’t been any invitation in the air for him to join.

Even shrugs.

“I don’t know. It felt like a good idea? I’m not known for thinking things like that through, you know?”

Isak laughs. Magnus has to agree. Even takes things like this lighter than either of them do. Issy-Missy is the slut, but Even is the harlot for sure.

“If you ask me, it’s been just a matter of time, really.” Isak sits down on the edge of the tub. He’s the only one of them who’s naked, and he seems to have no problem with that. It makes Magnus proud, for some reason. Isak’s come a long way.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Mags, babe, you’ve been drooling over Even for ages. And told him about it several times, too. And if this man is something --” Isak looks at Even, with pure fondness in his eyes. “-- he’s a giver. If he finds out what might make you happy, he will make it happen.”

Even blushes. But he doesn’t object. He only squirms a bit, then sighs.

“I have to repay somehow.”

Isak stands up. He steps to Even and presses his naked body against him, brushes his lips over Even’s.

“We’re even, love. Now enjoy the moment, hm?”

Even nods. Isak looks at Magnus, over his shoulder.

“Same at you, boyfriend. I want you two to find out what you want. Properly. I’m not expecting you two to fall in love with each other and us all live in a never ending threesome, but if there is something, anything -- give it a chance.”

Magnus nods. He doesn’t know what else he could do. Isak is right, he needs to give it a chance, but what if he has no idea what  _ it _ is?

He fell for Even the first time he saw him, that’s for sure. One look at that man and he went from straight to questioning. He has never wanted to do anything to jeopardise Isak’s relationship with him, because he loves Isak with all his heart, and he doesn’t want to harm him. No matter what. He just isn’t capable of actively wanting something that could hurt Isak.

But, now Isak is telling Magnus that his lust for Even isn’t hurting him at all.

Magnus doesn’t know what to do with that.

Isak reaches up on his toes and whispers into Even’s ear.

“Undress him. I want to watch you do it. I can’t see it when you do it to me.”

Even looks at Magnus from under his brow. Magnus nods. Of course he nods. He takes Isak’s hand and stands up, facing Even. He’s breathing slow but shallow. His head is spinning. Isak decides it’s a good time to turn the lights off and light up the candles they keep in the bathroom for indulgent me-time-baths. Sneaky snake.

Magnus can’t wait to see Even’s body in candlelight. Fuck that will be hot.

But first it’s his turn. Isak sits down on the edge of the tub, and Magnus is once again grateful for how ridiculously big this bathroom is. They can step a bit away from the tub and give Isak a better view. Even looks him in the eye and grabs the hem of his shirt. His fingers brush at Magnus’ stomach, like accidentally, but Magnus knows it wasn’t an accident. He has seen Even do this to Isak, and now feeling it himself is incredible.

He’s so hard it’s not even funny. But he isn’t sure why he’s so hard. He’s about to find out. After tonight he might know where he stands.

Now he’s standing in front of Even. Barely standing. Even pulls his shirt over his head, Magnus raises his arms up in the air without even thinking about it. His body is just following Even’s movements, like orders. Even is really, really good at this. All he did was take Magnus’ shirt off, and as the result Magnus’ skin is tingling all over. Everywhere. His nipples are hard and tight, his lips let his breath escape between them.

“Keep going.”

Hearing Isak’s voice snaps Magnus back in the reality. He smiles, grateful. This is so huge, somehow, this moment, and Isak somehow seems to know it. He knows what Magnus needs. He needs Isak there with him, because with Isak by his side he fears nothing.

Then Even steps a bit closer. He runs his fingers along the waistband of his jeans, and he bows his head, and his breath touches Magnus’ shoulder softly, and Isak disappears again. Everything disappears. It’s just him in the whole universe, him and Even and Even’s lips almost but not quite touching his skin.

Even’s fingers on his waistband. On the button. On the zipper.

Magnus can barely breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

When Even pulls the zipper down he also presses his lips on Magnus’ shoulder. It makes Magnus shudder, in anticipation and in satisfaction. Completion. This is a moment he has been waiting for, for a long time, and it is finally at hand. He is with Even. In a way that doesn’t offend Isak or stain the sanctity of Evak.

It’s just so hard to believe that Even would find him attractive.

It’s like, Isak knows him. They’ve been friends for years and their connection is something Magnus is willing to accept as a major factor in their attraction. But Even? The god among men?

He has to know. And he has to know  _ now _ of all times. Now, when Even is kissing his way down his chest while pulling his pants down. When his head is spinning and his heart is throbbing almost as hard as his dick is. When Isak is -- no. Not when Isak is watching. Magnus will need to speak with Even, not Evak, and if Isak and Even are in the same room they become one.

_ Later. _

Even’s hands travel back up along Magnus’ legs and over his hips. They stroke at his sides, the thumbs pressing slightly harder on his abs, and Magnus flexes them for Even to feel. He loses control of those muscles the second Even’s lips touch his inner thigh. His eyes are closed, his head pushes back, he sighs softly and finally finds the courage to touch Even. His hair, Magnus pushes his fingers through it.

Fuck that’s soft.

He wants this so much. And he’s terrified that he’s the one who wants this more. Significantly more. He’s so, so fucking into this and what if Even isn’t? What if Even is just humouring him, or Isak, or both? What if Magnus really lets go now, what if he opens up to this completely and gives it his everything only to find out afterwards it didn’t mean anything to Even?

No. Even’s not like that. He’s the sweetest guy ever, and he would not hurt Magnus.

It’s okay.

This is okay.

A rush of warmth runs through Magnus at that thought. It’s like a dam that’s been holding him and his lust back finally gives in. Isak gasps, quietly, and Magnus knows Isak can see the change. Magnus opens his eyes and looks at Isak, at their Issy, and nods. Yes. Please. His fingers twitch the slightest bit towards Isak.

Isak smiles. And stands up. He steps behind Magnus, pressing his naked chest against his back, and Magnus sighs again. It’s a long, shivering sigh. He leans on Isak, he turns his face back, and lets Isak kiss him. Even keeps kissing his thighs, softly and gently, almost teasing. His hands rest on Magnus’ hips, and Magnus can feel his fingers ease slowly toward his buttocks. He’s breathing heavier, almost shaking, but Isak’s body and lips and kiss keep him grounded and calm.

This feels right. Letting Isak share him with Even, instead of having Isak share Even with him. Isak calls Even a giver, but Magnus thinks he really is more of a receiver. He lets Isak and Magnus be who they are and accepts it. Receives it. Receives them. Magnus has his fingers still in Even’s hair and he gives it the slightest, tentative tuck. He can feel Even smile against his thigh. And nip at his skin with the tips of his teeth, playfully.

“Ohhh fuck are you going to blow me?”

Even laughs softly. Isak giggles, peeking over Magnus’ shoulder to look down at Even.

“Yeah, babe, are you? It’s rude to tease someone like this.”

Magnus looks down as well. Even is making his signature blowjob face, where his lips are a bit open and his tongue looks so soft and pink. His eyes are wide and big, and they have a wicked twinkle.

“That -- looks like a yes.”

Isak giggles again. He kisses the side of Magnus’ neck, just below his ear.

“It sure does. Go ahead.”

Magnus guides Even’s head from his hair. Tilts his face a bit up. Even gives him a hand, quite literally, he grabs Magnus’ dick and guides it into his mouth. Boom. Even the demigod is blowing him. His mouth feels different than Isak’s. His lips are fuller, and he uses them differently. His tongue, too. It feels really good, and Magnus has to lean back on Isak to keep himself standing.

Isak lets him do that. He holds him, tight, and gives tiny butterfly kisses on his skin.

“He tastes great, doesn’t he, babe?”

Even hums, agreeing. The vibration of the hum makes Magnus moan quietly. It just feels so good. Almost too good. Magnus has been on the edge for so long now, watching Even and Issy-Missy earlier, and this is just so, so great. He wouldn’t last long. How could he, under these circumstances? His knees buckle again, but Isak is there to catch him. Isak is always there when Magnus needs him. When he doubts himself, or his sexuality, or his performance on anything, Isak is there.

Ohhh, fuck, Even is really bringing it. His tongue is suddenly everywhere at once, licking and rubbing him all over, and where it doesn’t reach Even’s lips and fingers do. He focuses his full attention and skill all over Magnus’ hard dick, making it throb and twitch and drip in his mouth. It’s so fucking hot.

Isak isn’t making it any bit less hot. Oh hell no, quite the opposite. He keeps kissing Magnus, his neck, the sides and the back, and his shoulders too. His hands flow gently along Magnus’ skin, sending gentle ripples of pleasure all over him. Especially when his fingertips brush over a nipple every now and then, pushing them into hard, tight nubs, making Magnus pant.

It’s almost surreal.

How good everything feels. The candlelight, the soft, gentle mood, Even’s mouth, Isak’s hands and body. Magnus does his best to relax, he leans back on Isak, he lets the moment sweep him away. He lets himself enjoy this, fully, like Even and Isak both have been trying to make him do all this time. His first moan is silent, a bit timid and shy, but the way hearing it makes Isak draw in a sharper breath encourages Magnus to moan louder. He reaches his hand back on Isak’s thigh and pushes his hips a bit forward, his dick a bit deeper in Even’s eager mouth.

Magnus moans again, and again. He moans louder each time, and hearing the slight echo in the bathroom makes this even more special. This is - sorry, Issy, sorry! - the best blowjob he has ever received, and a lot of its greatness lies in everything else that’s going on around his dick and Even’s mouth. The gentleness. The heat. The love. Magnus feels like he’s enveloped in love and acceptance, and that is helping him accept himself.

He’s so, so, so fucking gay for Isak. And Even. Possibly someone else too, he doesn’t know, but he does know that he wants this so much. And he is comfortable with wanting this. He wants this, he needs this, he loves this.

He loves them.

Isak covers his mouth when he comes. Magnus appreciates it, he can scream into Isak’s palm without disturbing the neighbours. It’s the final touch to his liberation, and when he stops coming he just kind of collapses against Isak. Isak lowers him down on the floor, joining Even, who is grinning and wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

“Impressive”, Even purrs. Isak chuckles.

“I know, right? It’s so hot.”

“So, so fucking hot.”

Even reaches in to kiss Isak over Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus can smell himself in Even’s breath and blushes, but doesn’t feel ashamed. He rests his cheek on Even’s shoulder and just stays there, safely locked between their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this bit! I'm both surprised by and happy with the turn it took. I hope you are, too!


End file.
